Pride & Protective
by HerHighnessAphrodite24
Summary: A story of forced marriage and forced love. A marriage law that goes into effect in Hermione's eigth year at Hogwarts. Where Hermione is too prideful to love Draco, and he is very protective of who he now has to call his wife. Disclaimer for the WHOLE story and all of the pictures I will use: NOT MINE NEVER WILL BE! Ron bashing is a constant theme in ALL my stories.
1. Hogsmeade

December 5th, 1999

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione Granger was bored out of her mind. She promised to have lunch with Ron and Harry and the Three Broomsticks, but now she could tell that it was going to be a long day for the "Golden Trio". Not only was this lunch boring, but it was fairly awkward for everyone involved. Harry and Ginny had decided they were better off as friends after the war, and it was still too fresh of a breakup for it to not be awkward for them. Ron and Hermione were in a new relationship, still learning the ropes of things. The four of them were having a good time until Ron had brought up the upcoming Christmas holidays.

"Ronald you cannot just assume that Harry and I want to come to your house for Christmas," Hermione said after Ron's presumptuous statement.

"Well why the bloody hell wouldn't you two be staying with us Hermione? You're my girlfriend and he's my best mate," Ron said around a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione said in return, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"Ron, I want to spend the holidays at 12 Grimmauld Place. I need to get the place cleaned for after the school year anyways. Merlin knows Sirius needs the help, seeing as how I will be living with him," Harry said.

"I told him I would stay with him and help. I need to look in the library and see if I can find something on memory charms to get my parents back," Hermione added in.

"That's actually a good idea you guys. I'm sure mum will understand as long as you both stop by for Christmas dinner," Ginny spoke up for the first time that afternoon.

"I don't think it'd a good idea at all. Why can't you stay at the Burrow and go there and work sometimes?" Ron asked as he took a break from eating.

"Because I'm sure Harry does not want to be there with his nightmares and bother Sirius all the time Ronald," Hermione said finishing her salad.

"I would rather have the help, but I don't want to be the reason for fights." Harry said sipping on his butterbeer.

"Don't worry Harry you won't be the cause of any fights. I'm staying with you over the Holidays and Ronald will get over it," Hermione said "Now I'm going back to the castle before it gets too late. I think Blaise was wanting to do some homework together in the common room."

With that she left Harry and Ginny with a fuming Ron. As Hermione made her way outside she noticed Blaise walking towards the castle.

"Hey Blaise, wait up," Hermione called out, carefully running across the icy path towards the Slytherin, holding her winter coat close to her body as the slight wind picked up ruffling her hair.

"Hey Head Girl Granger," Blaise said as she caught up to him and they fell into an easy walk back towards the castle.

"You know I have a name," Hermione said with an angry huff of annoyance, blowing the hair that was in her face with her breath.

"Woah Granger. What has your knickers in a twist today?" Blaise asked snickering quietly, so she wouldn't hear him.

"Ronald doesn't approve of my plans for the holidays and tried to tell me I was going to stay at his house and leave poor Harry alone all that time, because Sirius will no doubt be gone a lot," Hermione said as she looked around the snow-covered town.

"Oh, great here comes that idiotic friend of yours. Tell him to bugger off Zabini," This was the first thing that Draco Malfoy heard out of Hermione's mouth as he walked towards his friend and the head girl who was accompanying him.

"Oh, good Granger's in a mood," Draco said as he fell into step on the other side of Blaise.

"Granger just break up with the dolt like I've been telling you all year, and Malfoy be nice," Blaise said as they passed the gates leading them back to Hogwarts.

"Oh, trouble in paradise Granger?" Draco teased her.

"Sodd off Malfoy. I will do no such thing Blaise; you know I care way too much for Ronald. He just infuriates me with his possessive controlling nature," Hermione said as they entered the castle. They walked in silence until Hermione noticed that Draco was not going towards the dungeons.

"Oh, Draco is coming to study with us if that's okay Granger," Blaise said scratching the back of his neck, noticing her lingering look at the hallway that leads to the Slytherin common room and dorms.

"Whatever just don't say too late. I'd like to not have nightmares tonight from looking at your face for too long Malfoy," Hermione said as they made their way down towards their portrait.

"Victory," Blaise told the painting swiftly. They all made their way inside the common room.

"Go ahead and set up all your things on the floor there, I'll go change and then be back with my stuff," Hermione said as she made her way to her door.

As she walked inside she sighed while shrugging off her coat, and shut the door after entering the room. She looked at her light purple walls and hoped that the two Slytherins in the other room wouldn't give her too much trouble tonight, she really just wanted to take a long bath and read.

Hermione's P.O.V

I quickly changed out of my jeans and shirt, grabbing my big sweater and some thick black leggings. As I changed I heard the boys in the other room talking. I grabbed my books, parchment, and other necessities. I hovered right beside my door trying to listen in on what they were talking about.

"Draco I'm sure she's just running off of her fueled hatred from when you guys were younger. She knows you were a spy and on the right side all that time. Just give her time," Blaise pleaded with his friend. I heard Malfoy sigh.

"I know that, but I just want to actually apologize to her personally, not the public one that me and my parents gave at the Ministry. I was a right bastard to her, Potter, and Weasley. She's the only one I haven't been able to apologize to yet. Granted Weasley had to be forced by his sister and Potter, but he still listened to me," Malfoy said, a sad tone to his voice.

I decided it was time to break up this pity party and announce my presence in the room.

"So, we're going over Charms and Ancient Runes, right?" I asked as I shut my door and made my way over to them.

"Yeah that's all I'm struggling with right now," Blaise said from his seat on the floor.

"Do you guys do this often?" Malfoy asked as he fidgeted on the floor.

"Every weekend my dear friend," Blaise said smirking.

"We usually conjure up some pillows to sit on, but I see Blaise didn't tell you this," I said as I conjured up three big pillows and tossed one to both of them. Malfoy nodded as a thanks while Blaise just scowled at me.

"I was making him suffer Granger," Blaise said.

"Stop being childish and get your schoolwork out," I said laughing at him. As we went over all of the material I saw that the guys' biggest problem was that they didn't think they needed to know these things, so they didn't pay attention as they should be.

"You guys have to pay attention to everything the professors are saying or you're never going to score well on the exams," I said as they began to drift off into conversation again.

"Yeah but why do we need to pay attention if it's not important?" Blaise said lazily. I began to berate him for his laziness but right at that moment there was a knock on out portrait door.

"Hermione come talk to me," I heard Ron's voice plead to me. As I went to go tell him to bugger off the two Slytherins I was tutoring were up and already halfway to the portrait.

"No, you two better not..." I began to say but they had already swung the portrait open and were teasing Ron.

"So, Weasel how was your date with your sister and Scar Head?" I heard Blaise ask as I walked up.

"Shut it Zabini!" Ron halfway shouted at the tan Slytherin.

"Blaise Malfoy go away. Ron keep your voice down before I am forced to take house points for you being out in the corridor at this time of night," I said pushing my way between the two tall boys.

"We'll go to my room. Yell if you need us," Blaise said pulling Malfoy with him. I let Ron into the common room, sitting down on the chair by the fire. Ron sat down in the chair opposite to mine.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ron asked with dislike clear in his tone.

"I was helping them study for the upcoming exams in Charms and Ancient Runes. You should be studying for Charms instead of here asking me what I am doing Ronald," I said gesturing towards our study area on the floor. Ron had the decency to look abashed for a second.

"That's not why I'm here Hermione. Why won't you stay at the Burrow for the holidays? Mum loves it when you stay with us," Ron said leaning forward to take my hands in-between his.

"Ron I've already told Harry I would stay with him and help him. He needs this time to heal, as does Sirius, and honestly, I need it too. You know that they will just avoid the subject for months if it's just the two of them there," I said to him slipping my hands out of his.

"Hermione, I don't know if I like my girlfriend staying over the holidays with a grown man and other guy," Ron said the tips of his ears going red.

"Ronald you better not actually believe that. Harry is one of our oldest friends and I have no romantic feelings for him what-so-ever. He is like my brother, and I don't want to hear another word about this. I will be staying with Harry and Sirius, and we will come to the Burrow for Christmas," I said with a tone of finality in my voice. Ron huffed and stormed out of the room, knocking over a vase that was on the table.

"Very mature boyfriend you've got there Granger," I heard Malfoy's voice come from behind me.

"Sodd off Malfoy," I said as I went to fix the broken vase.

"He's right Hermione. You're too mature to be dating him," Blaise said as he picked up the now fixed vase and set it back on the table where it was before.

"You can sodd off too Zabini," I said as I sat back down on my pillow on the floor.

"Oh no Blaise you're on a last name basis too," Malfoy said teasingly, sitting back down to my right.

"But dear Granger still likes me more than you," Blaise said sitting down after ruffling my hair.

"Before we were interrupted I believe I was telling you two of the importance of paying attention and staying awake in class," I said taking my Charms homework out of my bag.

"Not everyone finds Charms and Ancient Runes as riveting as you do Granger," Malfoy said as he took a sip of his butterbeer. I sneered at him and turned to Blaise.

"Did you actually take notes in Ancient Runes?" I asked him.

"I took a little bit before falling asleep," He said smirking at me.

"Looks like we'll be studying all night," I said sighing, knowing that my relaxing bath was not going to happen tonight.

I woke up the next morning to shouting coming from the common room. I got out of bed and quickly threw on my robe, trying to tie it as I ran out of my room.

"What is all the fuss about in here?" I yelled as I took in the four men in my common room. Blaise left for the kitchen muttering something about getting a drink, Malfoy following quickly behind him.

"Why weren't you at breakfast Hermione?" Ron asked me, his face still red from all of the shouting.

"I was up all-night studying with them and decided to sleep in today. Why does this matter?" I asked him as I sat on the couch.

"Well it seems as if the Ministry hasn't had enough of ruining our lives," Harry said as he handed me a sealed envelope with my name on it. I opened the letter and began to read:

 _The new Minister of Magic has passed a new law that will go into effect immediately. This law states that all 17 - 25-year-old witches & wizards must marry who is chosen for them, by the ministry, unless they are already married/engaged at this time. This law is to ensure there will be no more blood prejudices and is also due to the declining wizarding population. Couples must be married within 6 months of this date. They must have their first child within 1½ years of marriage, and the second by the third year that they are married. Every witch and wizard will take a fertility test to see if they can, in fact, produce children, in the event that one cannot have children it will be up to their new spouse if they wish to remain married. Tests have been run at the Ministry to provide every witch with their most compatible wizard and vice versa. There will be no switching of partners and no divorces. In the event that you do not wish to abide by this law, by refusal to comply or cheating, your wand will be snapped in half and you will be exiled to the Muggle world. We are sorry for the inconvenience that this may cause you, but it is necessary for the survival of the wizard world. You will receive a companion letter tonight with the name of your chosen spouse._

 _The Minister of Magic,_

 _Kingsley Shackelbot_

I threw the letter down in disgust.

"Can they even legally do this?" I shouted looking up at the four of them with tears threatening to fall.

"Apparently they can 'Mione. All we can do is pray our "perfect matches" are exactly that," Harry said quietly.

"I think it's total coddswallop, but the ministry will respect couples that are together," Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"I highly doubt that Weasel. They said they have run tests for compatibility, therefore disregarding anyone who wasn't engaged or married before yesterday when they undoubtedly wrote these letters," Malfoy said, his voice void of any of the usual distain it held when talking to Ron. Blaise had been quiet through this entire conversation. I looked at him and saw his face impassive.

"Blaise do you not have any comments about this," I said.

"I have a few comments, but I remember a certain bushy-haired witch telling me to mind my foul language around her, so I will keep my comments to myself," Blaise said smirking at me, I rolled my eyes and began to wring my hands together.

"We better get back to Gryffindor tower and make sure Ginny and the others are okay," Harry said in that quiet voice, pulling on Ron's robes.

"Hermione don't worry we'll get each other I'm sure of it," Ron said, kissing me quickly before he left with Harry to check on his sister. Once they left Blaise and Malfoy sat down in the arm chairs, both looking at me as if I were some fragile little girl.

"Why are you both looking at me like that?" I asked them while pulling my robe tighter around me.

"Well you have just been sentenced to a life time commitment to some bloke, and have to have children with him," Blaise said.

"Knowing your personality Ronald will not be your assigned partner," Malfoy said in that emotionless tone.

I wasn't stupid, I knew that me and Ron would not likely be paired together but hearing someone else voice my fears was my undoing. I quickly got out of my seat and ran to my room, only letting out one sob before I slammed my door shut.

Draco's P.O.V

After hearing Granger begin to cry I got up and refilled my tumbler with more Firewhiskey, Blaise following right behind me.

"Months living with that girl after a war. After she realized that her parents were doomed to never remember their daughter. This is the first time I have ever seen anything close to actual sadness and grief on her," Blaise said before he turned up his glass, finishing it in one gulp.

I just grunted and finished my own glass. Blaise knew how I would feel about this particular situation. He knew what my mother would think of it, with her changing ways after the war and father's reluctance to change. There was no need for either of us to talk about the law because we both knew that this was the worst thing for us both. With any hope we would not be disinherited for our future forthcomings.

"She is taking this better than I had anticipated. I envisioned screaming and breaking," Blaise said laughing as we sat down on the couch.

"I expected the very same, but Hermione always seems to surprise us, doesn't she?" I said swirling around the amber liquid in my glass.

Hermione's door opened about two hours later. She came out looking much more relaxed and calmed down than before.

"Have either of you been to the Great Hall to see if we've received our new spouses," She asked us calmly. We both shook our heads, not daring to set her off again.

"Well let's go down there and see who we're being pawned off too," Hermione said making her way towards the portrait hole. Blaise got up quickly to follow her, motioning me to follow too.

We all walked quickly to the Great Hall, all silently trying to prepare ourselves. When we entered the Hall, we saw that almost everyone was already there. They went their separate ways, Hermione going to sit beside Weasel and Potter, me and Blaise making our way to the Slytherin table. When we sat down Headmistress McGonagall got up and called the Hall to attention.

"As many of the 7th and 8th years know the Ministry has passed a new law, I will not go into the very specifics of this law, but I do ask that anyone who has not gotten a letter about this law leave the Hall in thirty minutes after eating," After that she sat back down, and the food began to appear on the tables.

The Hall got loud as the younger years tried to ask the older kids what the law was about. The thirty minutes passed all too quickly, and before I knew it everyone was gone except the professors and all 17-year-olds and up.

"As you all know you will be receiving letters with your chosen match and further instructions. I need to go over some things that Hogwarts needs to address. There will be no co-ed dormitories, you will have the option of leaving the castle and discontinuing your education. I believe the owls will be here at any moment with the letters," McGonagall said right as the first owl made its way into the Hall. Soon everyone had their letter in their hands.

"When you have read your letter, please find your partner and sit beside them," McGonagall said, then all that was heard was the tearing of letters, and gasps of surprise.

"Same time?" Blaise asked me holding his knife and letter. I nodded and then used my own knife to open my letter. I began to read it immediately:

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Based upon the tests we have been running at the Ministry for the past month you have been paired up with_ _ **Miss Hermione Granger**_ _. You will have six months to marry, and a year and a half after that to produce one child. You may choose to stay at Hogwarts and finish your education or leave and go on with your lives._

 _Minister of Magic,_

 _Kingsley Shackelbot_

I stiffened as I heard Weasley's voice yelling, just getting done reading my letter.

"This is bloody bull shite!" the red head was yelling, two pieces of parchment in his hand.

Hermione was sitting next to him, her face red and it looked like she was crying.

"Mr. Weasley please find your partner," Professor Black said raising from his seat at the head table. I had forgotten that my cousin Sirius had gotten the job as DADA Professor after he was acquitted of his crimes. Weasley looked as if he wanted to argue, but the look Sirius gave him made him shut his mouth quickly. That's what started people in moving towards their partners.

"Who did you get Blaise?" I asked him as we both stood up.

"Ginny Weasley," He said in a quiet voice.

"Wow I did not expect that one," I replied as we both made our way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Wait who did you get?" he asked me as he noticed me following beside him.

"Hermione," I said through tight lips, trying my damnedest not to look so happy about this match, seeing as how Hermione was sitting at the table still crying.

Blaise stopped walking and looked at me, pure shock on his face. I kept walking and took my seat beside Hermione, trying my best to try and ignore her red face. Blaise sat beside Ginny opposite of where me and Hermione were sitting.

"We have to know your decisions about your schooling immediately. We will give you all an hour to talk to each other about this. You may stay here or find somewhere more private to talk," McGonagall said. I turned to Hermione, making sure to stay a decent distance away from her.

Hermione's P.O.V

As Malfoy turned to face me, I hid my face behind my hair.

"We have to talk about this Hermione," Malfoy said after a few minutes of silence.

"I want to stay here," I said.

"Okay I want to stay too, but I'm going to need more out of you than that Hermione," Malfoy said in a quiet tone.

"You don't get to call me that now Malfoy," I said looking into his eyes now.

"Okay Granger, we are going to have to talk more than just about school," Malfoy said meeting my gaze with his silver eyes. I saw determination and maybe a little bit of admiration in those eyes before he closed his emotions down.

"The only talking I will be doing is with the Minister about this obviously flawed compatibility test. I mean pairing me and you is one thing, but Ron with Parkinson? That's just plain stupid." I said as I got up from my seat and headed over to the Head Mistress. I heard footsteps following me but that didn't make me slow down.

"Miss Granger have you and Mr. Malfoy made your decision yet?" she asked me as I made it to the Head table.

"We have but I need to talk to the Minister about this so-called test they ran. Not only does it have my match as Malfoy, but Ron is with Pansy Parkinson. You can see that there must be some mistake here," I said gesturing towards Ron over at the Slytherin table.

As I glanced over there I didn't see what I had expected to see, I saw Ron and Pansy actually talking. I had expected yelling, or the cold shoulder that I had given Malfoy.

"It seems to me as if Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson are getting on quite alright. Are you wishing to tell the Minister that you refuse to cooperate Miss Granger?" the Head Mistress asked me, one of her eyebrows raised.

"No that is not at all what I'm saying Head Mistress. Please excuse me," I said and then ran from the Hall. Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and Malfoy right behind me the whole way to the head portrait.

"Victory," I heard Blaise say from behind me. I felt Harry wrap his arm around my shoulders and lead me into the common room.

"I'll make some tea," Malfoy said going into the kitchen. Harry led me to the couch, sitting down beside me with his arm still around me. Malfoy came in with tea five minutes into the silence that had fallen upon the room.

"Hermione everything will be okay. Draco isn't the most horrible man in the world. He has his past, but everyone does. I think if you just give him a chance you'll see that you two are more alike than you think," Harry said as he took a glass of tea from the table. I looked up at Harry in surprise.

"When did you get on the same team as Draco Malfoy?" I asked him taking the cup of tea that Ginny held out to me.

"I've decided that holding grudges isn't something I need in my life Hermione. You know as well as I do that the Malfoy's were in the Order just like Snape," Harry said.

"Not only did he make my childhood a living hell, but his aunt tortured me Harry. You cannot possibly think that I can just forgive him for standing by while that happened," I said, my tone clipped as I remembered exactly what Bellatrix had done.

"You know he couldn't have done anything more than he already did for us that night Hermione. He would have been signing his family's death sentence by helping you," Harry said exasperated. I just turned my head away from him and concentrated on a spot on the wall. I heard someone sigh, then I heard the sound of a door slamming.

"Hermione you cannot put that on him. It was out of his hands; he could not have helped you guys any more than he already had," Blaise said to me as he stood up and went to his room. "Where did Harry go?" I asked Ginny as I looked around the room.

"He went after Malfoy when he left the room," She said sipping on her tea.

"Malfoy makes some good tea," She said after I didn't comment.

"Who did you get?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"Blaise," She said back, a grin on her face.

"You seem happy about your new husband-to-be," I said drinking the rest of my tea. Malfoy could make some good tea.

"Yeah well, we're friends and I've always thought he was handsome," Ginny said smirking at me.

"So that's why you always wanted to come over and hang out in the common room!" I said hitting her shoulder smiling.

"Well I'll admit it was part of the reason why," She said back laughing. We sat there laughing for a few minutes before Ginny turned serious.

"'Mione do you think you could give him a chance?" she asked me, taking my hands in hers.

"Maybe someday. Not right now, I just pretty much broke up with Ron," I said smiling sadly at her.

"Everyone knew that what you and Ron had wasn't anything more than friendship. You two forced feelings that weren't really there, because you both needed comfort after the war," Harry said as he caught the last part of our conversation.

Malfoy and Blaise came out behind him, Blaise pushing Malfoy towards the couch.

"You need to heal before getting into anything Hermione, but you two have to marry within 6 months. You don't have time to hold a childish grudge on the man," Blaise said pushing Malfoy down on the couch beside me.

"We're going to leave. I'm sure Harry needs to talk to Luna, and me and Blaise have to talk. Try not to kill each other," Ginny said as my three friends left me alone.

"Malfoy you have to understand that I'm going to have problems with this. I'm going to be difficult, but it's not fully intentional. I will never be able to live in that house, and I may not be able to be completely at ease with your parents around me without someone else there. I will try to make this as easy as possible for the both of us," I said looking down at my hands.

"Hermione, I know that you won't want to live in the Manor. I have many other homes in my family that we can live in once we finish with our schooling. I, by no means, expect this to be a walk in the park for either of us. I believe my father will throw a fit when he finally gets my letter about this, but I have no qualms about cutting him from my life if he cannot accept you. I've been meaning to talk to you and apologize for a long time now. I am truly sorry for how I acted as a child, and for not being able to help you, Harry, and Ron along with the others in the basement," Malfoy said to me. I looked up at him and saw he was looking at me.

"I know that you couldn't have done anything then Malfoy…"

"Call me Draco," He cut me off.

"Draco, I know you couldn't have helped anymore, but that night still haunts me, and the subject is still sore to talk about," I said, his name sounding odd in my voice. Malfoy seemed to contemplate this for a minute.

"I can help you fight your demons if you help me fight mine. We're going to have to learn to live with this situation," He said keeping eye contact with me.

"I think I can do that, but let's just wait a while before anything more than friendship, I just got out of my relationship with Ron," I said smiling at him. He nodded and stood up, taking the empty tea cups into the kitchen.

"You do realize that my mother is going to want a good-sized wedding for us, right?" he called from the kitchen. I groaned and laid down on the sofa.

"Is there any way we can get away with a small one?" I asked him, my voice muffled by the pillow I was laying on.

"No way Granger. Mum will want a bigger one for her only kid," He said coming back into the room. I just rolled onto my side and raised an eyebrow and him.

"She likes to spoil me since I'm an only child," Malfoy said shrugging. I just snorted with laughter.

"I'm not having some huge debacle made out of my forced wedding. Maybe a medium sized one will pacify her," I said a minute later.

"Well she owled me this morning that she would love it if you could come to the Manor and go over details for the wedding, and so that she can talk to you," He said rubbing his temples.

"At the Manor?" I asked, a tremble in my voice evident.

"Yes, but we have redecorated the entire place, and I will make sure that mother knows not to take you anywhere near that room," He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I suppose that will have to do if your mother will be alright with accommodating me," I said.

"I will write back to her with your instructions. What day shall I tell her?" he asked as he grabbed his bag and got out a piece of parchment and quill.

I had to think about this for quite a while, knowing that now me and Harry would feel awkward going to the Burrow for Christmas.

"How about I come over the day after Christmas. I'll have to make sure Harry is okay with me coming over instead of staying with him and Sirius after Christmas," I said chewing on my thumb nail.

"You ask Potter and then I'll let mother know," He said getting up and gathering his stuff.

"Oh, and mother will want to help you with planning the whole affair," Malfoy said smirking at me as he left through the portrait.


	2. Muggle Fighting

December 11th, 1999

~ 1 week later ~

"This whole absurd idea that we will be having some big lavish event is giving me a headache," I said as I watched Blaise play with his quill instead of doing his Ruins homework.

"If I have to hear you go on about this wedding one more time I'm going to hurl myself off of the Astronomy Tower Granger," he said back not even looking up from his quill.

I huffed in annoyance and set down the planner that Mrs. Malfoy had sent me last week. She was going absolutely above and beyond for this wedding and I don't think she quite understands that me and Malfoy don't want all of the attention that a huge wedding will call to us. We are being forced to do this, but oddly enough Malfoy is just letting his mother do all of this unnecessary stuff without a complaint.

"Blaise she is trying to invite over 200 people!" I said loudly as I threw a pillow at his stupid head.

He caught the pillow and put it behind his head, casually leaning back while forgetting his homework all together.

"Draco told you his mom would be overbearing about this," he said laughing at my mad expression.

I just rolled my eyes and began to put my homework back into the right order. As I did this I heard a knock come from our portrait door.

Blaise leapt off the couch, a wide grin set on his tan face. He bounded over to the door and let the person in. As I saw a flash of red hair I instantly knew that Ginny was here.

"Are you still going on about that bloody planner 'Mione?" Ginny asked me as she made herself comfortable on our couch. Blaise sat himself beside her but not quite touching her form.

"Oh shove off Ginny, you've joined them already and now I only have Crooks on my team," I said as I went to my room to put away my homework and get ready for the day.

I put on a pair of muggle jeans along with my favorite maroon sweater, throwing my robes over the outfit. I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and swiped on some lip-gloss before I ran out the door grabbing my bag off my doorknob.

I slipped into the potions classroom and quickly took the first seat I saw so Slughorn wouldn't notice my tardiness.

"I never thought you could actually be late to class without getting physically ill," came a whispered voice in my ear.

I quickly whipped my head around and found myself trapped in Malfoy's silver gaze.

"If I wasn't out of breath and trying to learn I would slap that smirk off of your face Malfoy," I said harshly as I got out my parchment and quill to take my notes.

"Is that any way to talk to your fiancé?" Malfoy whispered back chuckling at my disgusted expression.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, it's bad enough that I have your mother owling my thirty times a day," I said back trying to take my notes and keep up this conversation.

I heard Malfoy sigh to my right but, much to my surprise, he left me alone for the rest of the lesson. I made my way out of the classroom in record time, not wanting to be late for Transfiguration too.

"Wait up Hermione!" I heard Harry call from behind me.

I came to a halt in the middle of the hallway causing several students to run into me and stare at me.

"Come on we gotta talk," Harry said pulling me along to McGonagall's class, walking way too fast for me to be able to keep up without him pulling me with.

We made it to the classroom with plenty of time to spare. Harry sat me down in a random seat and sat down next to me.

"Ron is on one today about you and Draco," Harry said trying to get his breathing to calm down.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I got my supplies out once again for my notes.

"He has deluded himself into thinking that you like being paired up with him. That somehow you and Draco will be all in love and cuddled up instantly," he said, his breathing calmed down immensely.

I snorted and continued to date and label my notes before class.

"Hermione he is going to say something to you at lunch I just know it, you need to just let him get it off his chest and then take him outside and explain it all to him," Harry said running his hand through his already messy hair.

"If he decides he will make a scene then I will let him embarrass himself. I will not baby him Harry, I wouldn't even do that when we were together, and you know it," I said rolling my eyes.

Harry was just about to respond when McGonagall came into the room.

After that lesson it was time for lunch. I had been preparing myself for Ron and his temper all class period.

When I finally made my way into the Great Hall I saw that Ron was already there looking pretty pissed. I made my way over to him and sat down in front of him.

I had just begun to put different foods onto my plate when I heard him scoff.

I raised my head and an eyebrow at the noise, looking Ron in the eyes.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ron asked me in a harsh tone.

"This is my house table too Ron," I said and then went back to my plate.

"You could've fooled me with the way you rushed to sit next to that ferret this morning," he said under his breath.

"I was running late and rushed into class, sitting down into the first seat I saw Ronald. If you haven't noticed me and Malfoy are barely even talking, unlike you and Parkinson," I said after I chewed up the pineapple I was eating when he began to talk.

"Pansy didn't try to kill Dumbledore," he said rolling his eyes.

"No, she just wanted to give Harry to Voldemort that night," I said back in a clipped tone.

"She apologized for that," was all he said back.

"And the Malfoys were revealed as spies for the Order Ron," I said.

He just scoffed at me and continued to eat his lunch at a much faster rate than was acceptable.

I finished my small plate and got up to head to my dorm for my free period.

"Going to your Death Eater fiancé?" Ron asked at I turned to leave.

"Get over yourself Ronald Weasley," I said over my shoulder and began to walk towards the doors.

"You'll only ever be his Mudblood whore!" Ron said loud enough for the whole hall to hear and go deathly silent in seconds.

"He will never love you and will probably cheat on you within the first week of your sham of a marriage," he continued on in that cruel voice, one that I had never heard coming out of my best friend's mouth.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks before I knew they had even gathered in my eyes. I quickly swiped them off my face with the backs of my hands.

"Ronald Weasley you absolutely disgust me. Do not ever talk to me again," I said before I ran out of the hall. I bumped into quite a few people, as that had gathered around to hear our fight.

I felt a pair of hands stop me and pull me off to the side. I tried to slip out of their grasp, but they held on with just enough force to keep me in place.

"What's wrong?" I heard the deep voice of Draco Malfoy ask me. I jerked and tried again to get out of his grasp.

I saw the annoyance on his face and decided I better get it over with and tell him.

"Ronald is in the Hall talking about how I'm your Mudblood whore," I said quietly, noticing the people who were lingering around where we were standing.

I looked up to see Malfoy's reaction only to have him start walking back towards the Hall, with me in tow behind him.

"No Malfoy I don't want to go back in there!" I yelled trying to get my arm out of his grasp.

He either didn't hear me or didn't care because he kept on walking into the large room, spotting Ron immediately and marched up to him.

"Oi Weasley! What's this I hear about you upsetting my fiancé?" Malfoy said, and I could hear the glare in his voice from my place behind him.

"What about it Malfoy? S'not like you care about her feelings," Ron said laughing at the thought of Malfoy caring about anyone other than himself.

"I happen to make it a habit to not let my fiancé bawl her eyes out for a no good like yourself. Do you want to apologize to her or are we going to do this the hard way?" Malfoy asked tugging me to his side, finally letting go of my wrist and resting his arm over my shoulders.

"Why would I do that when what I said is true. She's your Mudblood whore and will never be more than that ever," Ron said laughing.

What happened next must have even shocked the teachers because not one of them said anything for a solid minute after.

Draco had just punched Ron in the face and had apparently knocked him out because Ron didn't get back up to defend himself.

"Someone tell him if he does anything to upset Hermione again it'll be ten times worse," Malfoy said before he lead me out of the Great Hall.

We walked for a few minutes, until I was in front of my next class. I turned to Malfoy before he had the chance to run off without explaining what he just did to me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him as I grabbed his sleeve and made him stay standing in front of me.

"He was saying horrible things to you," he said as if it were completely normal for him to stick up for me.

"That still doesn't tell me why you just hit him and said if he said anything else nasty to me you would hit him again," I said cocking my head to the side as I watched him fidget under my gaze.

"Mister Malfoy please follow me," I heard Sirius call from behind Malfoy.

I glared at the older man for interrupting my conversation, he smirked at me in return.

"I'll explain later," Malfoy said before he turned to follow Sirius.

I rolled my eyes and made my way into Flitwick's classroom.

Later that same day I was walking back to my room when I heard the whispers.

"I heard her and Malfoy have been seeing each other for a while now," said a fourth year Ravenclaw as I passed her and her friends.

"I heard he's using her for sex," her friend said back giggling.

That was actually one of the tamest ones that I had heard since the whole fiasco this morning.

I made my way to the portrait without coming across anymore of the giggling younger years.

"Victory," I said quickly to the portrait.

"Hermione nice to see you," Blaise said as I came into our living room, he was lounged on the sofa with Ginny sitting on the floor by his head.

"Ginny please know that I have no clue as to why Malfoy punched your brother earlier," I said quickly as I put my stuff down and sat down in front of her, grabbing her hands in my own.

"Oh, Malfoy already explained himself to me, no worries 'Mione," Ginny said laughing off my concern.

"So, he can explain himself to you but not to me? I should hex him," I said under my breath as I got up from my spot on the floor.

Ginny started laughing and Blaise was chuckling to himself, both of them looking behind me.

"Malfoy's right behind me, isn't he?" I asked as my cheeks heated up, my hands balling into fists.

"Come on and I'll explain myself," his voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw him leaning on my bedroom door.

I pushed past him into my room and heard him shut the door after himself, and I threw up a silencing charm on the room.

I looked at him expectantly as I sat down on my bed. Malfoy leaned back against the door, the perfect picture of calmness.

"Weasley was making an utter fool out of himself and he was hurting your feelings. Like it or not you're the future Lady Malfoy and I will not sit idly by and let people make a mockery of me and my family," Malfoy said in a rush, looking down at his fingernails throughout his little speech.

"So, you fought him like a muggle for your family name?" I asked him quite confused.

"Granger keep up, he was making a fool of himself in the first place and yes of course I was fighting him like a muggle. Why would I waste my magic on that idiot? He isn't worth the time it would take me to hex his sorry arse," Malfoy said sneering at the thought of using his precious magic on Ron.

I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth to reply.

"That means you too Granger. You're a part of the Malfoy family now and will be treated as such from now on by me and my parents," he said before I could speak.

I closed my mouth and looked at him, really looked at Malfoy for a second.

This was a boy, no a man, who had been through a war just like the rest of us. Instead of having to worry about his friends and all of the other people in Hogwarts, he had to worry about his parents. He had to worry about Voldemort finding out that they were actually double crossing him and working for the Order. This was a man who had done everything he could for his family, everything to salvage the name that his family took such pride in.

"Why are you just looking at me like that?" Malfoy asked after a minute, an uncertain look on his pale face.

"I was just thinking, I kind of understand why you did what you did. Just don't make a habit of punching people for me Malfoy, the younger girls are already having too much fun speculating on our relationship," I said rolling my eyes as I remembered what I had overheard throughout the day.

"The good news is that the people who have chosen to leave Hogwarts are leaving tomorrow, and I put money on Weasley leaving with Pansy," Malfoy said scowling.

"Were you and Parkinson a thing when this came out?" I asked him curiously.

"Merlin no! Our parents wanted that to happen but me and Pans were too close for anything more than friendship. She's like my sister," Malfoy said chuckling.

I just nodded and sunk lower into my mattress, letting my head hit my pillow.

"Let me know if Weasley gives you any problems tomorrow Granger," Malfoy said as he opened my door.

"Okay," I replied back as my eyes drifted closed.

I woke up a few hours later, the sun had already set, and my room was now dark. I made my way out of bed and looked down at my rumpled clothes. I chuckled and changed into some fluffy pajama pants and a pink T-Shirt of Ginny's. I heard voices coming from the living room and made my way out there to investigate.

I was shocked to see Ginny, Blaise, Malfoy, Harry, and Luna sitting around the kitchen table playing a game of Exploding Snap. The current game was Harry versus Ginny and from my view point it looked like Harry was getting creamed.

"This has to be a dream," I said as I sat down between Blaise and Malfoy.

"Well Harry and Luna came by to see how you were doing and when they came in me, Ginny, and Draco were taking turns playing. They ended up staying and we all actually are getting on quite well," Blaise said laughing as Harry lost the game.

"Someone teach me how to play," I said smiling at the unusual group of people. Maybe this could become a regular thing.

Malfoy turned to me and pulled out another deck of cards and proceeded to explain the rules of the game to me in detail.

"Think you're ready to play?" he asked me after about thirty minutes of explaining things.

"Yeah let's play," I said grinning at him, he smiled back at me and it had to be the first time I'd ever seen him actually smile.

I ended up being pretty good at the game, winning three against Ginny, three against Blaise, and even once against Malfoy. We played for hours and by the time we all stopped it was way past midnight.

"How about you guys just stay here?" I asked as everyone was trying to figure out how to get back to their dormitories without being seen by the Prefects on duty.

Everyone's heads snapped around to look at me.

"What? We can transfigure some sleeping bags, and everyone can sleep in here like a big sleep over," I said laughing at the idea.

"Granger that actually sounds like fun," Blaise said grinning at me.

Everyone else seemed on board with the idea and we all began transfiguring objects into sleeping bags and cots.

It ended up being boys on one side and then the girls on the opposite side, totally unintentional but it worked out well.

They all ended up staying up later, Malfoy made tea for everyone, and before long almost everyone was asleep.

Everyone except me and Harry, both of us having trouble sleeping after the events of the past year.

"Hermione are we all going to be okay? Do you think you and Ron will make up?" Harry whispered from his sleeping bag on the other side of the room.

"I don't know Harry, the things he said to me were just awful. Everything will be okay though Harry," I said chewing on my thumbnail.

"What about you and Malfoy?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Harry. We're going to have to learn how to live with it, there's no other option for us," I said back glancing over my sleeping bag at the sleeping blonde.

Harry didn't say anything back and he must've fell asleep because I heard his light snores a few minutes later.

I laid awake for a while thinking about what Harry had asked me. What if me and Malfoy simply could not get along? We had been getting along so far but what would happen when we graduated in a few short months?

I eventually fell into a restless sleep, having flashback dreams the whole night. I woke up at one point when the dreams began to get to be too much for me. I sat up and noticed that I wasn't the only one awake. Malfoy was sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. It looked like he hadn't slept at all, the purple bags under his eyes contrasting with his pale skin.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" I asked quietly as I stood up from my spot on the ground.

His head whipped around, and I saw the tears in his silver eyes for a moment before he turned his back to me.

"I'm fine Granger," He bit out harshly.

"You look ill Malfoy, are you sure you're okay?" I asked making my way over to his rigid form.

"I said I was fine, now leave me alone!" he gritted out through his clenched teeth. The vein in his temple was jutting out so much that I was afraid it would burst any second.

I took a step back from him, knowing the signs of someone who didn't want to be bothered. I watched him as he gathered up his things and left through the portrait, his robe billowing out behind him as he turned towards the dungeons and out of my line of sight through he still open portrait.

I silently made my way over and closed the portrait, making sure it was securely shut before I made my way into my bedroom.

I laid down on my bed and tried to process what just happened. Malfoy was obviously bothered by something and he didn't seem to be enthused to tell me about what it was. He looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep in days, but he had looked perfectly fine the past week not even a hair out of place like always. I wasn't even going to try to decipher the tears I saw in his eyes. Mainly because I now thought that the could've been a shadow of moon light flowing into the room from the high windows. He looked like he was wide awake, which meant that he had heard me and Harry talking earlier. I suddenly felt as though he had betrayed my trust and had listened in on the conversation without giving me and Harry the slightest clue that he was awake the whole time.

I was suddenly angry and ready to confront the blonde. I slipped on some house shoes and made my way into the living room. I made sure that everyone else was still asleep. Seeing that they were I slipped out of the room and shut the portrait behind me.

The whole way down to the dungeons I was going over exactly what I would say to Malfoy when I found him. About how he could've made it clear to me and Harry that he was awake. About how he had no right to snap at me like I was doing something wrong by waking up in my living room.

By the time I had made to the Slytherin entrance I had worked myself into a right fit about the whole situation.

"Purity," I said to the painting of a fair-haired mermaid that was the protector of Slytherin's common room. She let me in and shut after I had made my way into the cold room.


End file.
